It can never be
by Skystalker
Summary: Step into the mind of a soldier who knows he cannot have what he loves the most due to issues of morality. MKxFumu, One-shot fic. RxR Please! K just in case the idea offends anyone.


I know a lot of people don't seem to like this couple, because of the whole AGE thing...But I kinda see it as something bittersweet...Nothing that would really get physical, but a deep infatuation and respect, you know? There are these types of situations, where age is the only blockade, and yet it's still innocent. This is how I see these two. But anyway, here is my oneshot MKxFumu fic. Enjoy. :D And yes, they're their same ages as the anime.

**[Meta Knight POV]**

Here we were again...

Kirby locked in deadly combat with His Majesty's Demon Beast, while myself, Fumu and Bun watched from the sidelines. The two were children, so of course it's natural they not be involved. My reason for merely watching? Kirby was supposed to learn on his own. If he were to be in a near death situation, I would step in and assist him. Consider me a sort of mentor, or trainer of the little pink puff. He had potential to become a formidable foe to the enemies of the Righteous.

This Demon Beast was Masher, a ferocious fighter with immense strength. We had previously dealt with him before, but Nightmare Co. continues to improve their best even now. I watched as Kirby bounded about while the chained mace swung and slammed down toward him. Usually when he was just in his regular form, he was considerably weaker and could not stand up to most of these beasts. It was almost insulting to watch, with all of the training I had put him through. However, he was currently in Fighter Kirby form, so he managed to match the strength of Masher.

"Come on, Kirby! You can do it!" Bun cried enthusiastically, leaping in the air and throwing punches. These simple folk found it exciting to be so close to death while fighting these monsters. I didn't hold it against them though; they lived simple lives.

His Majesty, King Dedede, stood in rage. Every single time a Demon Beast was unleashed, Kirby had always found some way to conquer it. He hoped that today would not be the same, but as I saw it, the young Star Warrior would come out with another victory. "Go, Masher! Smash him into the ground!".

Masher was ready to do as was told, raising the chained mace. Kirby reacted quickly and turned in a leap, sending two punches to shoot energy. "Vulcan Jab! Vulcan Jab!" He cried out in his high pitched, babyish voice. Despite his voice, he was no easy opponent. The energy orbs smashed harshly into Masher, leaving him open for a final blow. "Now, Kirby!" I yelled out myself. "Finish the battle!". He understood my order and rushed at the large beast, power forming in his stubby little arm. "RISING **BREEEAAK!**" Kirby yelled out, uppercutting Masher and ripping right through the metal.

Fumu and Bun ran to Kirby's side as he landed, gushing with pride and admiration over his victory. "Great job, Kirby!" Bun beamed, giving him a playful punch to the arm. The pink warrior bounced up and down happily. I stayed back and watched as usual, contemplating his strengths and weaknesses...Where has improved, and where he had to improve. I never was one to join in on the celebrations...

My eye caught something peculiar as I looked upon the scene. Masher was still standing. I saw that it began to tilt, and immediately I felt more alert. "Watch out!" I cried out to them. Bun and Kirby looked up and dashed away in two different directions. Fumu blinked and looked up a little too late, Masher already falling toward her. She let out a scream and covered her face, expecting the worst.

This scream triggered something in me...It was usual that I would save anyone from peril, but when it came to the Cabinent Ministers daughter, it was different. Saving her would become my top priority above everything else, including my own well being. Even if it wasn't necessarily her life at stake. "Fumu!" I shouted, dashing at breaking speeds toward her. With as much energy as I could muster, I threw myself into her and our bodies slid across the floor, just a second or two away from being crushed beneath the great weight. I heard surprised cries over the deafening roar of the crash. My arm lay over her to protect her from any sort of damage.

Once the dust and smoke cleared, I lifted myself from her. "Fumu, are you alright?" I questioned in concern, standing and offering a hand. She rubbed her head a little with one hand, and took mine in the other, standing. "Y..Yeah...I think so. Thank you..."

"Sis, are you alright?!" Bun yelped, running over to her, Kirby following. She nodded and smiled at them. As usual, the three of them took off, and I was left to continue contemplating. I never minded too much, for I was more the loner type. It wasn't that I hated people, but nobody could quite understand me.

Except for Fumu. To an extent. Our minds were alike intellectually, but we often disagreed on tactics. She was the more compassionate, sympathetic type, while I was cold and realistic. I never understood why it lead me to enjoy her company so much. At first I thought it was just because she was smart...But as time passed by, I began to realize more and more. The truth was not something I wanted to think about, but I could not avoid it.

I would go out of my way to protect this girl, and I would usually focus on just her. Whether it was giving advice while she was struggling, or just defending her, a lot of my focus was on Fumu. In the later days of knowing her, I would even find myself thinking of her when she wasn't around. I knew exactly what these feelings meant.

I was in love with the Cabinent Minister's Daughter.

* * *

The sun had set over Pupupuland. The cappies were retiring to their homes to rest and awaken to a new day. The children were read stories and tucked in for the night, and the adults would soon follow suit. Even in the luxurious castle of King Dedede, His Majesty was preparing for bed. As for myself, I sat outside next to the fountain in the Garden. Sleep was something I simply could not afford most of the time, being a Knight destined to protect the Kingdom. Too much was going on in my mind at that moment for me to sleep anyway.

The more I thought of my new found discovery about my emotions, I began to feel more and more disgusted with myself. While her mentality and intelligence surpassed anyone in her age, she was still just a child. My age far surpassed her own, and me even holding an infatuation with her was inexcusable. I could never dream of hurting, frightening, or upsetting her. Fumu meant too much to me. This is why I vowed to keep it only to myself, and merely watch her from a distance, stepping in to help whenever I could, and then distancing myself once more.

I gazed down into my reflection in the water. It was a darkened blue, reflecting the glistening stars above with the moon as bright as ever. It was a peaceful, yet lonely night. Each night was this way, but it's something I've become accustomed to.

"Meta Knight?" A soft voice called.

I turned my head quickly to see none other than Fumu, standing in her pajamas with her hair down and a little messy. It appeared as if she had just woken up. This was not the best time for me to see her, with the previous thoughts going on in my head.

"What are you doing awake this late? You should be in bed..." I told her quietly. She didn't hesitate to walk over and and take a seat down next to the fountain and myself. I eventually sat down beside her. "I couldn't sleep...What about you? Why are you out here...?" She asked, rubbing an eye.

"I don't sleep much."

"Oh..." She looked down, hands in her lap. We shared a long, rather uncomfortable (at least for me) silence in the night. The only noise was a light rustle of a breeze, and crickets chirping their musical scores. Fumu spoke up after a while. "Hey, Sir Meta Knight...?"

"Yes, Fumu?"

"We never get a real chance to talk to each other, without something crazy happening thanks to Dedede." She spoke his name in great distaste, but let that negative tone fade as she looked me in the eyes. "So I wanted to say something..." I looked back at her, feeling an odd jump in my heart. I knew that it wasn't some sort of admittance of love. Either way, it wasn't a just relationship. I was ready to listen regardless.

"You've done so much for me, for Bun, for Kirby....For this whole land." Fumu began with a gentle smile, eyes back down on the ground. "I notice you almost get no gratitude for the things you do. Kirby gets all the credit, but it's not always him who saves the day. Counting the times you've saved me, you deserve some of the credit..."

I almost chuckled.

"I'm not one for public appearances, Fumu. You're aware of this."

"I know," She admitted. "but it's upsetting that it's such thankless work! So I want to personally thank you for each and every time you've done something for us." Her eyes wandered back up to mine. "Even if I don't always agree with you, I always appreciate it." As she said this, I felt my vision turn a slight blue tint. My eyes changed colors with my mood, and this gratitude made me feel happy. "Thank you...It means a lot to hear you say that."

Fumu gave a warm smile my way and looked up to the sky. During this moment, the idea of spilling out my true feelings kept rising. I forced it back down, remembering that it may jeopardize what we already have. Even if I couldnt have her as a lover, I refused to lose her as a friend. However, it seemed to be building up, and becoming harder to bear. A good fifteen minutes of silence passed before I spoke up.

"Fumu, there's something I need to talk to you about...And it's rather difficult to--"

I felt weight on my shoulder. She had passed out from drowsiness, hugging her arms a little from the cold. I sighed quietly. It looks like I would have to continue to bottle up the feelings. No matter; I have had to bear much worse back in the war days. It was just something I would have to live with, just as the memories of my fallen friends lived with me each and every night. I decided to let this moment last, bringing an arm around her and part of my cape to wrap around her shoulders.

It only lasted about ten more minutes. After this amount of time, I gently lifted her into my arms, careful not to wake her, and took her inside the castle. The halls stretched for what seemed like miles until we reached the door to her and Bun's bedroom. One arm of mine slipped out to grasp the doorknob and silently open the door. The room was dark, aside from a beam of moonlight that lit a section next to her bed.

I stepped as quietly as I could over to her bed and lay her there to rest. A hand grabbed the covers and tucked her in as well. Her expression looked relaxed, head tilting slightly as it rested on a pillow. I couldn't help but watch her for a moment, admiring the child-like beauty she held. I never desired her physically, thank goodness, but I would never deny that she was a beautiful young girl.

These thoughts only made me feel worse. To compensate, I muttered an admittance to her softly. "I know it's wrong to feel this way about someone your age....and I'm very sorry if it ever frightens you...I hope it never ruins what we already have between us." Finishing with a few pats on the side of the bed, I began to make my way out of the room. Halfway across the darkened bedroom, I didn't think much else on it.

"It won't..."

My heart nearly stopped, my head turning swiftly to look back upon her sleeping form. She had not budged from where I set her, and her eyes were still closed. However, a small smile rested on her lips that wasn't there before. I stood dumbfounded for a long moment before smiling behind my mask and quietly exiting the room.

She was definitely smarter than I thought....

* * *

Oho, she is one smart cookie isn't she? Knew it all along! LOL. Well, enjoy the rather short One-Shot. I'm not good with long stories. xD


End file.
